


Justin/Giriko fanart

by randomnickname



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnickname/pseuds/randomnickname
Summary: the pencil version





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).



[](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-hQiwAdVv_ok/WVQsmPg5PsI/AAAAAAAAA3w/JfBwhtVqOYUmUmAV5JoLYUuJr8Fx-yxKwCLcBGAs/s1600/Giriko%2Band%2BJustin%252C%2Bfor%2Btastewithouttalent.png)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-eyVA7S73GAg/WVQsvjxYaOI/AAAAAAAAA30/iWE2uGeKTOopIP6rzv1PmwvpzOI4cSh_QCLcBGAs/s1600/Girijasu%2Bmini%2Bpencil.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pencil version


End file.
